


Magic Spells

by Queen_Of_Lions



Series: Kurtbastian week 2014 [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_Lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just can't help but be charmed by the smirky, Slytherin meerkat. He tries so hard not to fall for his charms but he just can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Kurtbastian Week 2014

"Hey there Hummel. Wanna play with my wand?" 

Kurt scowled at the annoying voice echoing around the hallways. "What do you want Smythe?" Kurt asked the smirking Slytherin. "Oh nothing, I just like teasing you," he smirked at the Gryffindor. 

Kurt scowled. The stupid Slytherin had been coming onto him since the start of his final year at Hogwarts. Up until then he has never shown the slightest bit if interest. But all of a sudden he had started flirting with Kurt and he hadn't stopped since. 

"When are you gonna get the message Smythe? I'm not interested!" 

Kurt turned away from him and stomped away, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around slowly and came face to face with his tormentor. "Seriously?" he scowled, arching his eyebrow in question. 

"You know what I think Hummel?" smirked Sebastian. "Well I don't really want to know but if you must," sighed Kurt. "I think you secretly like when I flirt with you. I think it makes you feel good to know that I'm interested," he whispered. 

Kurt took a step back from him and gasped when his back clashed with the hard stone of the wall. Sebastian grinned like a cat that got the cream and took a step towards Kurt, framing his head with his hands and blocking all escape routes. 

"What would give you that impression?" Kurt asked curiously, his face lighting up slightly at the close proximity. "The way you blush crimson whenever I wink at you. You may scoff and grumble but I always notice the slight tinge of red on your cheeks," he said, whispering into his ear. 

Kurt didn't know how to reply to that and ebastian knew he had caught him in a trap. Kurt took the few precious seconds of silence to study the man before him. Though Kurt would never admit it to a soul, Sebastian was very attractive. 

His pronounced cheekbones and perfect abs were just an opening act for his dazzling emerald eyes. They could pull you in with a simple look and Kurt found himself drifting off as he looked into them. 

"Another key giveaway is the way you're staring into my eyes right now. You say you're not interested at all but you're body gives away what your words are hiding," he said, leaning in just a little closer. 

Kurt honestly thought he was going to kiss him. But he smirked before pushing away. "Catch you later Hummel," he said, strutting down the corridor. Kurt took a few deep breaths before making his way up the stairs on shaky legs. He seriously needed to stop letting Sebastian get to him like that. But he didn't know if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet I know but I wrote this in about 20 minutes at 11pm! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
